pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE150: A Claim to Flame!
is the 57th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis It's been a long haul, but finally, Ash has finally arrived at the one and only Johto League Silver Conference. He also finds out that his rivals Gary Oak and Harrison have also arrived, but with Misty and Brock as his coaches, he is confident he will win. Later, they met up with Charles Goodshow, their old friend from the Indigo League who also runs the Silver Conference. He explains that 200 trainers have entered and out of those 200 only 48 will make the cut. Will Ash prove he has what it takes? And what of the Lighting of the Ho-Oh flame ceremony? Episode Plot Ash has registered for the Johto League and is ready to battle. Brock and Misty stop him, as he has not read the guidebook. Gary appears and greets Ash, as he came to the League with all his Pokémon. Ash tells he will beat him, but Gary responds Ash has the same naive look and claims the latter was lucky to win. He leaves confidently, so Ash wants to defeat him once and for all. The heroes go sightseeing and encounter Charles Goodshow, the president of the Torch Committee, who gives out balloons. He thinks the balloons would sponsor the League. Charles knows Ash came to the League and asks of him to show what real battles are about. Ash promises to do that. Meanwhile, Team Rocket works at a local restaurant. A girl asks Jessie where is her hamburger. Jessie replies it will be done soon, so the girl tells "the old lady to hurry up". James intervenes, taking Jessie into the room, as she is furious being called an old lady. Meowth thinks the customer is always right and gives Jessie the hamburger for the girl, but Jessie eats that and the other food, claiming "the old waitress" is always right. Meowth, James and Wobbuffet join her, but they all get kicked out by the manager. The heroes come to their room and are amazed by its luxury. However, Brock reminds Ash to view the screen for the battles. The heroes watch some battles at the battle fields. Brock reads from 200 trainers, only 48 can pass into next round. However, one can advance into next round with at least one loss. Ash now faces Salvador for the first battle. The screen chooses Ash to send his first Pokémon. Ash sends Pikachu, while Salvador his Furret. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Furret uses Double Team to create illusions. Furret uses Swift to fight back, hitting Pikachu, who uses Quick Attack. However, Furret went underground using Dig and attacks Pikachu, continuing this tactic. Furret uses Swift to hit Pikachu and goes to defeat it using Headbutt. Pikachu goes on Furret and does not let go of it, so Furret goes into the hole. However, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, damaging Furret. With a Quick Attack, Furret is defeated. Ash asks Salvador is Furret okay. Salvador thinks it will, so he and Ash trade compliments. Ash used Phanpy's Take Down to attack Machoke and Cyndaquil's Flamethrower on Exeggutor, defeating both Pokémon. The heroes watch the screen and see Harrison, Gary and Ash made it into next round. Mr. Goodshow comes, wondering if it will go smoothly as they think. Charles explains there will be three trainers in semi-finals, and one of them, who got most victories, will advance to the Victory Tournament; only 16 challengers will compete for the finals. Ash admits that only makes him more confident, as he wants more and more victories. During the night, Ash cannot sleep, nor can Pikachu, so they go for a walk. Ash explains to Pikachu there will be a lot of trainers, who want to win as much as they want. Ash notices Gary and joins him, as they both cannot sleep. Gary notices the full moon and remembers it was the same as when Gary started his journey. He remembers Ash was late to Prof. Oak's lab and got Pikachu, who was stubborn. However, he sees Pikachu is now his best friend and ace Pokémon. Gary believes that if he didn't watch the moon that night or if Ash did not come late, they might've been in two different parts of the world, different dreams and doing things. Ash wonders why Gary is thinking about these things, so Gary replies there are much more possibilities for them in the future. Still, both of them are determined to win and defeat each other. Next day, the opening ceremony is about to start. Oak sees it is started and tells Tracey to come watch. Ash's mom, Mimey and Prof. Elm also watch the ceremony. Ash tells he will wave his hands at the stadium, so Misty and Brock can spot him. Ash joins the trainers, but gets approached by Jessie and James in disguise, who present him a footprint, for he'll need to use it, else he'd be disqualified. Gary wonders what is Ash doing. Ash gets tied up, as Jessie and James drop their disguises, as they, joined by Meowth, take Pikachu away. Misty and Brock do not see Ash, who tries to break out. Gary opens the door and is told by Ash that Team Rocket got Pikachu. Team Rocket runs away, but gets chased by Gary and Ash. The torch runner comes and bumps into Team Rocket, so both Pikachu and the torch are dropped. Luckily, Ash gets Pikachu and Gary the torch. Team Rocket tries to run off, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting them off the League. Ash and Pikachu are glad their enemies are gone, but the torch runner is injured and has to deliver the torch. However, Gary has an idea. Ash comes to the stadium, carrying the torch, pleasing his mom and her Mr. Mime, but also making Oak and Tracey surprised. Ash lights the general torch, starting the League. Charles tells the trainers the Ho-Oh flame watches over them and they shouldn't regret a moment during the League. Debuts Character *Darren *Salvador Trivia *Harrison and Tracey were silent throughout the entire episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Scizor. Mistakes Misty claimed Furret to be a -type Pokémon, but Furret is a -type Pokémon. Gallery Charles gives out balloons JE150 2.jpg The girl called Jessie an old woman JE150 3.jpg Jessie eats the food meant for the girl JE150 4.jpg The manager kicks Team Rocket out JE150 5.jpg The luxurious suite JE150 6.jpg Ash vs. Salvador JE150 7.jpg Furret hits Pikachu JE150 8.jpg Pikachu attaches onto Furret JE150 9.jpg Furret is defeated JE150 10.jpg Ash and Gary vow to fight each other in the League JE150 11.jpg Ash promises to wave hands to be spotted JE150 12.jpg Team Rocket, in disguise, approach Ash JE150 13.jpg Ash got tied up JE150 14.jpg Team Rocket gets chased JE150 15.jpg The torch runner and Team Rocket bump into each other JE150 16.jpg Gary got the torch JE150 17.jpg Team Rocket gets blasted off JE150 18.jpg Ash lights the main torch }} Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes